Nimble
camera from detecting you and your crew. Effect lasts for seconds.|You lockpick faster. You also gain the ability to lockpick safes.|Shinobi}} Mechanics With the basic version of this skill, interacting with a camera in close range (which takes 4 seconds) makes it unable to spot anything for 25 seconds. A looped camera has an outline visible through walls (similar to converted/marked enemies) and makes a noise. When time is out, noise changes and outline blinks for 5 seconds (at this point camera can be looped again), then camera resumes normal operation. Titan cameras can be looped like regular ones, and guards do not get suspicious if they see a looped camera. Disabling cameras can be done an infinite amount of times, but only 1 camera can be disabled at once. Players with the skill aced will be able to pick doors and deposit boxes exactly twice as quickly as players without it. Players with the aced version of this skill are able to lockpick safes, as well as other special items, like the counting machines in Big Bank. Lockpicking safes, regardless of size, takes 45 seconds, that can only be decreased by Crew boosts. Titan safes cannot be lockpicked. Strategy Lockpicking safes is a very useful skill when a safe must be opened stealthily. The money safes on Nightclub, the manager's safe in Big Bank, and the FBI safe on Firestarter Day 2 are ideal candidates to be picked because stealth is paramount on those missions. Technicians with the Hardware Expert skill provide an alternative stealthy method of cracking safes, but without the speed and mobility of a player with this skill. On loud missions, Nimble Aced can also be useful, as the 45 second picking time is still faster than any drill. For large sized safes, the rapid lockpicking speed compared to a drill is even more noticeable. Someone with Shaped Charges is likely a better candidate to open safes, as the charges can easily open even large safes in half the time of a ghost with Nimble aced. However, should they run out of charges or have a desire to save them for other purposes, this skill provides an excellent alternative. Generally speaking, though, this skill mostly confers benefits only to those who prefer to pick locks in stealth and/or with a crew. As picking a lock takes time and camps the player at the immediate area adjacent to the lock, they are left vulnerable should an enemy walk in on the picking. The process can be interrupted but will reset the progress meter if one chooses to do so. Lastly, this skill is useless against Titan safes. Since there are other faster methods of getting through safes/locked doors (i.e. a Saw, Shaped Charges, shooting the locks...), one should only pick this skill if they would like to handle the heist in stealth, are somewhat proficient at managing their surroundings, are confident that they can pick a safe/door uninterrupted and need to use those skill points. Using a silent drill is indeed slower, but it also frees up a player to watch out for guards and/or handling other objectives while the drill is underway, and is far lower in its respective skill tree. This skill's Aced effect is also rendered less useful for most heists on Mayhem difficulty and above, since most pickable safes are replaced with TITAN safes. Its safe-cracking ability is also oddly useless in all stealth-only heists of the game; Shadow Raid, Car Shop, Murky Station, and The Yacht Heist, although the increased speed on regular interactions may still assist. Its basic effect is entirely ruined in loud gameplay, as well as heists without cameras like The Yacht Heist. While Murky Station has cameras in the form of Drones, their distance from the ground make them unable to be interacted with.